All because of a video game
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: when Tai was waiting in line for a new video game he met Takuya Kanabara and learnt his ways of digimon. ON HIATUS AND BEING RE-WRITTEN


**ME: 11:15 AND IM WRITING THIS**

**STDSD: GO TO SLEEP. IF YOUR NOT GOING TO SLEEP THEN LOOK FOR THE FEDS**

**ME: * SIGH * CAN'T EVEN GO ON VACA WITHOUT LOOKING FOR THE POLICE**

**STDSD: JUST SHUTUP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**ME: ALRIGHT. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON 01 OR FRONTEIR**

**STDSD: I HOPE YOU HATE THIS**

**ME: * SLAPS STDSD* ENJOY**

Tai Kamiya was waiting in line for the new video game ' halo masher 2 '. The boy behind him was talking

on his cell phone. " Zoe! I'll be on time. I just want to get the game for Tommy" ' wow. He yells a lot' Tai

thought. The boy was wearing a big green hat turned around and goggles on top of the hat. He had on a

yellow shirt with a red jacket on top of it **( a/n I can't help but think of dan kuso ) **. He also had khaki

shorts on. 2 seconds later Tai's digivice started beeping. ' Not now! ' Tai thought. He was the closest

one to the signal. ' noooooooooooo' Just then another beeping came from the boy behind him." Yea. I

understand. Tell Tommy he'll have to wait alittle. " the boy said. He hung up his phone and ran out the

store. Tai followed him. The boy ran straight towards where the rouge digimon was. ' he knows about

digimon too ' thought Tai. When the reached the place the boy stopped in surprise. " I know your

following me " the boy said outloud. " sorry. You should go. There's something dangerous over there"

Tai warned. " I can handle it" the boy smiled. " where's your digimon then" Tai asked. " you'll see. My

name is Takuya by the way" Takuya said. " Tai" he replied. " well, Tai. Let's go" Takuya rushed. They ran

to where the digimon was. It had gold and red armor with gold hair. " Agumon" Tai said. " No!" Takuya

yelled. " it'll attack us" Tai said. " He won't. Agunimon! '' Takuya yelled. The digimon turned around and

looked at Takuya. Takuya ran up to it and hugged it. " good to see you Takuya" it said. Tai ran up to

them and asked " so… is he your digimon partner" " Kinda. Hey , did the others come? "

Takuya said. " They did. They went looking for the others" Agunimon said. " I was about to go meet

them. You should tell them so they can come " Takuya said. " Sure I-" Agunimon got cut off by a loud

roar. " it's a wargreymon" Agunimon said. ' wargreymon? ' Tai thought. They saw the digimon come up

smashing everything in sight. It had grey and black scales with red eyes. Agunimon stepped forward.

Takuya stepped in front of him. " no. I'll do it" he said. Agunimon nodded. " Wait ! your going to let him

Fight alone !" Tai exclaimed. " it's my choice not his " Takuya laughed. Tai just stared at him. ' he's

Gonna die' " Agumon! DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON! GREYMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WAR GREYMON!" Tai

yelled. As his partner was about to attack, Tai felt a hand on his shoulder . It was Agunimon. " no need

Takuya has this covered." He said. " How ! your not helping him! " Tai said. Agunimon looked at the sky.

" I am helping him. He has me and I have him. We're partners but I can't do anything now. He has to do

It " Agunimon said. " how does he do it" Tai asked. " you'll see" was all Agunimon said. Takuya smiled

And said " Excute ! SPRIT EVOULOUTION! AGUNIMON! " Tai shook his head between Agunimon and

Takuya. " H-He turned into a d-digimon " Tai said as he pointed to the spot where Takuya was once

Standing and where another Agunimon is standing. " yes, he can beat this digimon I know that."

" Like my new form Tai? It's not new but you get what I mean " Takuya said. Then he focused on the

War greymon. " Pyro Punch !" he attacked as a flame dragon came from his fists knocking the war

Greymon over. " Pyro darts " Takuya yelled. That attack deleted the Wargreymon. Takuya didigivolved

And stood proudly. " you did well, Takuya" Agunimon congradulated. " Thanks. It means a lot coming

From you , Agunimon" Takuya replied. " it was my pleasure" Agunimon said. " Wait! Who are you! "

Tai yelled. " I'm Takuya Kanabara, holder of the sprit of the flame and ledgendary warrior" Takuya said

Proudly.

**ME: ALRIGHT I DON'T KNOW WHEN IM GONNA UPDATE BUT**

**STDSD: BUT WHAT ….**

**ME: I DON'T KNOW R&R**


End file.
